Careful what you wish for
by Sheregal
Summary: Batman/Joker Bruce/Jack. When you wish for that special someone you never know what fate will send you. Will Batman and Joker except what fate has in store for them? eventual SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Batman looked out over his city. The sky had dimmed to black and the streets had come alive with people. The edge of the city was the perfect place to sit and listen. Batman's sonar picked up bits and pieces of every sound from the city. It was filtering the usable information from the onslaught that kept Batman focused.

Batman heard the word clown and turned to get better reception. He followed instinct and stepped off the building into flight. He glided to the next tallest structure and listened again. Batman was following a cell phone conversation. Apparently from what he heard Marconi had finally captured the clown and was inviting his partners over to watch his final demise.

Batman alighted onto a warehouse roof. As he watched several nice cars pulled into the building. Bats entered an office off the second floor that over looked the open end of the warehouse. Dozens of cars lined the inside of the building, Men milled around in a circle chatting to one another and in the middle of it all sat his clown, beaten and bloody looking. Barely conscious and tided to an old wooden chair with an old rag secured around his eyes. Batman couldn't help but consider he should leave. The Prince of Crime was finally getting what he deserved. The Bat had actually turned to leave when Marconi fired a single shot into the roof to get everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen I finally, give you the clown." Men started to clap and cheer. "Tonight's entertainment will watching the Joker get nailed, literally." Two men drug an altered wooden pallet out of the shadows. A third man followed waving a claw hammer and carrying a bucket of large rusty looking nails. The circle of men laughed and jeered. Some placing bets as to when the Joker would scream or pass out. Just then the Joker laughed. Soft at first then it bubbled into hollow skin crawling cackling. One of Marconi's men walked over and punched the clown. Jokers head whipped back, blood spraying from his nose. Still the wet giggling could be heard.

"We'll see who will be laughin soon, put him down boys" Marconi yelled

Batman thought he could live with them shooting the mass murdering clown but they were going to nail his body to a wooden pallet and torture him first, or more. Batman shook his head. Was he really going to save Joker from the Mob?

Batman found the main power relays. Simple, he would hit the lights, grab the Joker, walk out the door and block the exit. But first Batman had a new toy to try, a new gun that fired mini batarangs. From his vantage point he fired 3 shots, 3 tiny sharp bat shaped knives at the Jokers bindings. Joker felt the tiny vibrations of the knives hitting the chair. His restraints slackened as two of the ropes were shredded on impact. Keeping his head down, Joker was able to cut the rest of the ropes binding his hands and body to the chair. It cost him a few sliced fingers but Joker also removed one of the batarangs from the chair and palmed it. When Batman saw the Joker slice the last rope he smiled and blew the lights. Batman glided to the center of the crowd and tossed the Joker over his shoulder as his legs were still bound together. Just then the backup lights come on and Marconi saw Batman making off with the clown. Marconi is yelling for his goons to stop them but in all the pandemonium no one even seems to notice Batman walking to the bay doors. Batman ducks out and throws 3 grenades under the nearest cars. Boom. No one will follow now. The police have been called and are closing in to clean up the mess.

Batman looked down at the Joker. The clown smiled and nearly fell; he tucked himself under Batman's arm. Weird. Perhaps he should check the clown for head injuries. Batman lifted Joker and he whined and tensed. This definitely wasn't a good sign. Batman placed the man inside the tumbler and climbed in himself. Joker seemed to tuck himself around the bigger man. It felt strangely soothing to Batman. He decided to take the Joker to the Batcave to gauge how sever his injuries are before dropping him at Arkham. He would get little to no medical help there. They were afraid of him.

The Joker made no movements through the entire ride. Batman scooped him carefully from the tumbler and laid him on a metal table. Batman looked the clown over. He was covered in blood. His clothes were matted to his body. Batman slowly began removing the purple suit. In order to prevent more bleeding Batman decide to cut the suit off. The Joker though breathing lay perfectly still. Batman peeled away the coat and vest and was working on the shirt. They must have beaten his bare back then re-clothed him. Batman had to get a bowl of water and sponge the shirt off in places where the blood had dried it to the wound. Joker was lousy with reddened belt marks over his chest and shoulders. It seemed he was beaten from the waist up but Batman unzipped his pants to check for further injuries. There were no marks on the pale thighs. Batman refastened his pants quickly before his mind caught up with the fact Joker had gone commando today. In his haste Batman's hand brushed over the semi-erect penis making it jump. Batman fixated on just how he was going to tend all the Jokers wounds. As Batman's eyes traveled back up the lithe mans hips and muscular chest, he couldn't help but admire the firm stomach. Batman's eyes finally reached Jokers face only to see those emerald eyes twinkling at him.

"Gee bats, if ya wanted to get my clothes off all ya had to do was asssk a" Joker giggled and then began coughing painfully.

Batman took a step back and cursed himself for not planning on the Joker waking up.

"Don't worry I couldn't hurt a fly …much less a bat right now" Joker moaned,

"I'm going to get something to make you more comfortable. Don't move." Bats growled and then handcuffed the Joker to the table anyway. Batman gathered some medical supplies. He got a clean t-shirt and painkillers. He also prepared the small cell he had built for just such occasions.

Batman made his way back to the Joker who hadn't moved at all and spoke to him.

"I need to wash away the blood to see if any of this needs stitching."

Joker laughed "no cuts, just belt marks. I don't even think most of this is my blood really"

Batman smiled despite the fact Joker implied he killed some of Marconi's men before they took him. Joker caught the small smile and winced as Batman lifted Joker to a semi sitting position.

"Ribs" Joker wheezed

Damn. Batman laid him back down and started gently washing away the blood trying not to soak his mans pants.

"Can you roll onto your side so I can get to your back?" Batman asked

"Right side maybe" Joker painfully made it to his side. Batman walked around to clean his back. Joker's sides were deep blue with bruises.

It felt strange, Batman being so gentle with him. Joker's ribs were broken on both sides and he jumped whenever Bats touched him no matter how gentle. Batman went to his supplies and brought Joker a bottle of water and 2 pills.

"Take these" Batman held the pills up to the Joker.

"What is it?"

"Its vicodin, you are going to need it for us to tape those ribs and maybe if you'd like to move around."

"Where am I moving around too?"

"Arkham…but not tonight. We will make sure your ribs set before I let those orderlies at you."

That almost sounded protective and Joker took the pills without a fuss he was so stunned. Batman laid a white towel under Joker and had him lay back.

"I need to get a few more things. When the pain reliever kicks in we are going to coat the abrasions in antibiotic and tape your ribs. I hope." Batman starts to walk away.

"Hey Bats…don't leave me alone" Joker whispered

"I'll be right back," Batman pushed the hair out of the Jokers eyes staring at him before he realized what he did and jerked his hand back. Joker felt the touch and closed his eyes before Batman's reaction.

He never needed anyone to take care of him but it felt nice having Batman touch him so kindly. Maybe he could get Batman to keep him. He laughed to himself.

Batman found the large ace bandage he was looking for. He went to his room to get some more clothes as well. Just in case another t-shirt, some black sweat pants with a drawstring and some socks. He almost ran Alfred down as he headed back to the cave

"Master Bruce" Alfred said in shock as he struggled for his balance. Bruce caught him before he hit the floor.

"Alfred, we have a guest. Joker was badly beaten by the Mob and he is down stairs. When he is well enough I'll take him to Arkham."

"Shouldn't that be where he is now sir?"

"No…yes…it's complicated."

Batman returned to the Joker who was now singing softly to himself. Bats stopped to stare again Most of the clowns face paint had rubbed off and he looked rather rakishly handsome with the scars.

"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"

Joker sang softly turning his head to sing the last line to Batman.

"Hey Bats…. I feel better but I'm cold"

"I'm going to sit you back up and try to do this quickly, and then we'll get you into a warm bed for some rest." Batman already had him up and was spraying his back with the antibiotic spray, now the front. Then he wrapped the large ace bandage snuggly around Jokers ribs.

"Gee you've done this before" Joker giggled

Bats smiled again.

"Watch it Bats that's two smiles tonight didn't your mama tell you your face might freeze that way." Joker still laughing

Bats unhooked the handcuffs and picked the Joker up.

"Whoa…" Joker looked around gleefully and put his head on Bats shoulder.

Batman hesitated for a moment but he figured he should get this done while the clown was in a good mood. Batman laid the Joker on the cot in the cell, left him a bottle of water and checked to make sure there was nothing dangerous in the small bathroom. Satisfied Batman made to leave.

"Hey….aren't ya staying" Joker patter the bed next to him.

Batman nearly smiled again and caught himself

"And here I was thinking we were gonna play nice. Keeping me as your sex slave maybe" the Joker asked hopefully.

This time the Bat did smile, "not with those ribs. Maybe tomorrow, IF, your good"

"Did Bats just make a joke…Oh my gawd? Better yet you don't lie so I'll see you tomorrow." Joker laughed. He was exhausted and the meds where going past pain relieve to unconscious. Joker lay down and was asleep in seconds.

Bruce had his own makeshift bedroom down the hall. He removed his batsuit and put on some sleep pants and a tee and a black stretch mask that covered as much as the cowl but resembled spandex. He had started carrying this after he lost his cowl while patrolling. He looked a little like Zorro but it was more comfortable to sleep in and still protected his identity. Bruce was just as exhausted and was asleep within minutes of climbing under the covers. Bruce slept soundly just maybe because he knew the joker was safely in a cell next door. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce awoke to yelling in his earpiece. It was lying on the pillow next to him. He pushed it into his ear only to wince at Alfred's loud voice.

"Master Bruce…please answer me"

"Yes Alfred, I'm here what's wrong?"

"The Joker is no longer in his cell…I've been trying to reach you for over an hour."

"Shit!" Bruce went to throw the covers back and get out of bed. When he noticed the body wrapped in the blanket next to him. Bruce carefully leaned forward and caught sight of green hair.

"Don't panic Alfred. I found him"

"Very good Sir"

Bruce leaned over to examine the Joker, poking him a bit. Why would the mad man escape to get in bed with him? Finally Bruce just decided he was still too tired to deal with this now and let the sleeping man lie. He relaxed against his pillow. The Joker started to grumble in his sleep. He suddenly flipped over and snuggled into Bruce's side. Bruce wondered how this happened. He was in bed with the Joker. He was a murder. He was insane. He was all warm and comfy. Stop that. Bruce should be throwing him out of his bed and beating his ass. Smile. No. no, don't think about his ass. Bruce shook his head not only was he more tired then he thought he was horny too. He studied the face of the Joker. Face paint mostly washed away, blonde stringy hair just a light hue of green, perfect pouting lips, and those scars that fascinated Bruce. Wait, perfect pouting lips? Bruce closed his eyes trying to get control. This man always drove him to extreme emotions. Rage, fear, and regret to name a few. But now while he was peaceful and helpless Bruce was experiencing a new range of emotions for the man beside him. Bruce opened his eyes only to be staring into emerald green eyes.

"Nice mask" Joker said

Bruce closed his eyes and smiled. A hundred different questions were on his tongue. When he reopened his eyes, Joker had snuggled into his side with the cover pulled up over his nose. Bruce closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. Bruce couldn't help but think the Joker felt good right were he was. Why should he move him now? Because he is the Joker and a criminal, but then so am I.

Bruce felt himself roll toward the Joker and throw his arm over the mans waist. Bruce refused to open his eyes. He just knew the clown was smiling at him.

Bruce couldn't help but think that was the best night's sleep he has had in a long time. He slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. Only to be staring into those deep green eyes again. Joker smiled. Bruce just stared.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled

"You brought me here"

"I meant in my bed…"

"Oh well I don't like cells and my cot was all lumpy and you were here all warm and stuff" Joker beamed at Bats.

"Don't smile" Batman growled

The expression left Jokers face so fast Bruce had to laugh.

"So can we get up now sleepy head?" Joker asked.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Well…" Joker tried to move Bruce's arm where it had curled around the Jokers body.

Bruce not only didn't lift his arm he pulled the Joker closer. The two stared at each other. The Joker smiling and Bruce bewildered by his own actions.

"We could stay in bed but I'm bored so you'll have to…entertain me" Joker leaned into Bruce's face until their lips almost touched. Bruce slowly moved his hand up Jokers body and squeezed lightly over his chest. Joker winced.

"How are them ribs?" Batman asked as he got out of bed, leaving the Joker to fume up at him.

"Actually they feel decent"

"Good we should get you to Arkham then" Batman smiled

"Well they don't feel that good. Hey I'm the victim here…why should I go to Arkham this time?" Joker looked at Batman with a pout.

"Victim… you're lucky I didn't leave you there for Marconi to finish. Maybe you were getting what was coming to you"

"And why didn't you? How bored would you be then, besides you would miss me?"

He thought Joker was crazy. Yes he is. But then again yes I would miss him too.

"Besides I'm still recovering and you wouldn't want me all semi lucid at Arkham…would you Brucie?" Joker waited smiling for that to sink in.

It took Batman a moment to register. Did he just call me Brucie?

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh come on I've known you were Bruce Wayne for eons now" actually Joker had just figured it out that morning.

"Can we leave the cave now?" Joker smiled

"You aren't going anywhere" Batman grabbed Joker and drug him to the cell and locked him in. "Don't move" Batman was furious.

Batman went to the bank of video monitors to see how the Joker escaped the cell he was currently in and what he did while roaming free. As Bruce watched Joker currently lay on the floor giggling to himself.

Bruce was angry again. How did the clown really know who he was? Could he send him away to Arkham now? He wouldn't tell it would ruin their game for the clown. Joker seems to have upped the stakes in that game. It's time for a new game. Maybe Batman could use this. Maybe he could keep the joker here, with him. For the clowns own good of course.

Bruce took off his spandex mask and went to the Jokers Cell. Joker was just walking out of the cell door when Bruce came around the corner. Both men stopped in their tracks.

"MMmmm… I could go back" Joker made to go back in the cell and close the door.

Bruce could only ask himself how he does that. "No come with me" Bruce turned and walked further into the cave not watching weather the Joker followed or not. Bruce sat in his chair in front of his many monitors. He pushed another chair out and waited for the Joker to sit.

"So… this is the Batcave?" Joker giggled

"Yes it is. What do you want Joker?" Bruce asked.

"Well, spaghetti would be nice, with maybe some garlic bread…"

"Stop," Bruce interrupted "I mean what you want for not releasing my identity, what do you want to stop all this"

"You can never stop the chaos Bruce and I would never tell anyone who you are, they would lock you up and what fun would that be for me?" Joker laughs

"Joker what do you want from me?" Bruce leaned forward in his chair, his hands on the Jokers knees, their faces just centimeters apart. The Joker watched Bruce. Stared into his eyes Bruce wanted the chase to end but Joker never wanted it to end. Maybe he had to change the chase. Joker closed the distance between them and touched his lips to Bruce's. Bruce was too startled to move at first. Bruce liked this and leaned into the kiss. He let the Jokers tongue into his mouth. Joker was both surprised and excited. He bit into Bruce's bottom lip and then traced his tongue over the wound. Bruce moaned into his mouth. How delightful.

Bruce pulled back a little bit of mischief in his eyes. "You still haven't told me what you want"

"Is it that simple? I just ask for what I want" Joker breathed

"Maybe, but there is always a price for something we want. Do you want it bad enough to pay the price? Bruce answered

Joker wondered when Bruce got so good at negotiations.

"Yes I think I do want it enough"

Bruce was surprised "So tell me what you want and I'll tell you what it would take to get it."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "I want….you" Joker finally said. "But I'm never going to be the Boy Scout you want me to be"

"No killing" Was Bruce's only comment

"What?"

"No killing, we start with that. If we can work around that we shall see where it goes" Bruce was having an Oh my gawd moment. Did he really just say yes to the Joker?

"No killing but I can blow stuff up?

"Only if you don't kill anyone in the explosion"

"You're being rather reasonable, not that I'm complaining or that no killing will be easy but I expected you to ask for more."

"Do you want this to work or are you just playing another game?"

Joker watched Bruce "I'm not planning on changing my mind if that's what you're asking."

"Right so we need to be reasonable, both of us." Bruce still couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Yeah but…I feel like I should be asking what you get out of this?"

Bruce ran his fingers through the hair on Jokers forehead, pushing it back from his face. "I've never had anyone I could be me with, someone to tell everything to because they can understand me, all of me. I want that. I need that. And besides I could take a few needed nights off as Batman If I knew the Joker wasn't out there killing anyone."

Joker smiled, he was still processing everything Bruce had said. He admitted they were the same that they understood each other like no one else could. Bruce still didn't get that the rest of the world were idiots but he had made great progress in the Jokers eyes.

Joker leaned into the hand that was caressing him and ended up in Bruce's lap Bruce had been so caught up in his work as Batman he had been neglecting his playboy alter ego. Bruce hadn't had sex in weeks. As unfulfilling as the one night stands were his body missed the release they provided. When the Joker landed in his lap he was suddenly hard to the point of pain.

Joker had captured Bruce's lips for another kiss and felt Bruce suck air between his clenched jaws. A second later he landed on why Bruce was so tense. Bruce didn't let the kiss go instead he leaned back in his chair pulling the Joker enough off his lap to not be in immediate pain. Joker began kissing and biting his way along Bruce's chin to his earlobe.

"Is that for me?" Joker giggled as he sucked Bruce's earlobe into his mouth and bit softly. Bruce was shaking by this time.

"It's all yours" Bruce growled. The clown was ecstatic. He didn't know if getting fucked by the Bat was going to be as good as getting beaten and bruised but he was finally going to find out. Bruce stood with the Joker still in his arms and headed back to his bedroom. Bruce laid the Joker on the bed and got on top of him, pinning the slighter mans thighs to the bed with his hips. Joker winced. Bruce's hands had been roaming over the Joker's hips and stomach when he felt the man jerk again.

"Your ribs, we should wait" Bruce laid his head on the Jokers chest and tried to calm his panting. Joker spoke through gritted teeth.

"If you stop now I'll have to break our deal and kill you"

Bruce laughed then raised himself over the Joker. "I don't know if I can be gentle enough not to hurt you right now.'' Bruce said honestly.

"Fuck gentle" Joker growled, "I need you now" Jokers voice ended as more of a whine.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much." Bruce looked and the Joker who just laughed.

"Fine" Bruce growled and undid the Jokers belt and ripped his pants down and off. Joker pulled his shirt off and leaned back on his elbows to watch Bruce strip. Joker had wondered if those muscles were Batman or padding and kevlar. He could see each ripple was all the man himself now. Bruce kicked his pants off and crawled up the bed. The Joker giggled with delight. Bruce couldn't help but smile at the totally unexpected reactions he received from the clown.

Bruce began kissing the Jokers thigh, pushing them apart, biting firmly on the meat of his upper thigh. Joker arched off the bed legs trembling. Bruce moved up the take a nipple in his mouth, his hips settling over the Jokers thighs, pushing their erections together. Joker moaned and grabbed handfuls of Bruce's hair. Pulling Bruce up to Joker lips in the neediest passionate kiss he has ever experienced. Reaching to the end table Bruce felt around for the lube he kept there for lonely nights. Bruce nipped and bit his way across Jokers collarbone while sliding his fingers inside his bedmate. Joker moaned and growled thrashing under Bruce barely able to contain himself.

"Do it, do it, do it" Joker panted.

"Do what Angel?" Bruce rasped while inserting a third finger inside the Jokers tight ass. Joker was reeling from all the sensations and his Bat just called him Angel.

"Oh….Gawd…Nnhh…Bats P Please. I want you in inside me. More. Now. Ya wouldn't want me to find another playmate...nnh…who doesn't tease would you?

Bruce had slicked his cock with lube when the other man began talking about "other" playmates. Bruce slammed into him. Joker screamed Bruce's name. When the fireworks behind Bruce's eyes dimmed and he could move he growled "Mine" on his next deep stroke. Bruce had hit Jokers special spot on the first thrust and was on it everyone after in a hard steady rhythm

Joker was barely coherent enough to make that one crack. When Bats slammed himself directly into Jokers prostate and growled the Joker melted into the other man He couldn't form words now if his life depended upon it.

Joker's body was convulsing around Bruce and Joker was making keening noises that got louder with each thrust. Bruce reached between them and palmed Jokers erection in his slick hand. Joker screamed Bruce's name again and started shaking. By the third pump Joker was cumming over Bruce's hand and chest. Bruce couldn't stand the tight spasms racking Jokers body and he emptied himself into Jokers heat. They both lay there trying to breath and enjoying the sensations washing over them. Bruce finally managed to roll onto his back.

"Oh….wow" the Joker sighed. At which Bruce bust out laughing. Then the Joker cackled along. Bruce yanked the covers over both of them and they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yeah I know its OOC , but hey I'm feeling fluffy. The future may even hold some MPreg. If I get that far. This is my first and only fanfiction and really for my own entertainment. I adore that you would want to come along for the ride through my rather salacious imagination. I hope you enjoy. **Batman/Joker Slash bewares!**

"Bruce…Bruce the pillow is yelling at you" Jokers sleep laden voice woke Bruce from his peaceful sleep. Bruce found his ear piece AWOL again. This time he carefully put it to his ear while Alfred yelled at him.

"Yes Alfred I'm here. I slept in. Yes the Joker is here and fine"

"Thanks for asking" Joker yelled with a smirk.

"Yes he is in the bedroom" Bruce glared at joker who smiled and put his head on Bruce's shoulder.

"Alfred, are you making dinner? Add a plate tonight Joker will be joining us. Yes Alfred, I'm sure" Bruce clicked the connection off. "I have another condition" Bruce mouthed against the Jokers forehead.

"What that I eat at the kiddies table?"

"You never emotionally or physically bring any harm whatsoever to Alfred…or I'll have your ass."

"First, who is Alfred?"

"My butler, but he is more then that. He raised me. I won't let anything happen to him." Bruce was staring at Joker.

"Ok, I get it. I'll be nice" Joker smiled.

"Why, am I not relieved?" Bruce groaned

"You just worry too much" Joker limped around trying to bend to put his pants on.

Bruce left the room and came back with one pill and water.

"Just one?" Joker looked at Bruce hopefully

"Well do you want to eat or pass out?"

"Oh ok, good point. One now and one later?"

"Sure" Bruce rolled the r on it heavy. "Dinner will be another hour would you like to wash up?" Bruce asked

"What ya got in mind Brucie?"

"Well I have this really big bathtub upstairs. We could share" Bruce wagged his eyebrows. Joker laughed hysterically at this until he fell down coughing and Bruce had to come pick him up and carry him to the elevator.

Bruce showed Joker the way to his room.

"Damn Bats my last place would have fit in this one room."

"The bathroom is through there. I'll get us some fresh clothes" Bruce pointed out the bathroom and walked into his closet. Joker was standing in the center of the bathroom with his jaw on the floor.

"What?" Bruce said smiling.

"Your bathtub seats what six?"

"Maybe" Bruce said as he turned on the hot water. Bruce added a little lavender scented bath mix. By the time the tub was half full Bruce had Jokers chest unwound and was helping him out of the rest of his clothes. The tub now full Bruce turned on the heat jets on low and the pair slid into the water. Bruce stretched out, his body fitting into the contours of the marble tub. Joker semi floated over to lay half on Bruce's body. Joker thought he would be pushed away but Bruce slid his hands up the other's body and held him against him. Jokers head rested on Bruce's shoulder.

"Now this I could get used to" Joker sighed.

Bruce turned his head and brushed his lips across the Joker's forehead. "If you ever changed your mind about the Boy Scout thing you could live here, we could clean up Gotham together and have a life anywhere you wanted."

Joker was silent for a moment. "Are you asking me to run away with you?"

"I don't run. Gotham comes first."

"Gotham is a big city. It's never going to be crime free."

"No. I don't expect that. But between the mob and You there is no respect or fear of the law. Enough money put into supplies and training for the police and at some point they will have to do it without Batman."

"That doesn't sound like any fun"

"You and I can always play tag in the streets of Paris, the canals of Venice anywhere. When you realize you don't have to provoke me. Being you is enough for me to chase you" Bruce's voice was quiet and sincere. He had just given the joker a lot to think about. Bruce nudged Joker till he was sitting between Bruce's thighs. Bruce leaned him back and used the shower hose to wet Jokers hair, which he then shampooed. The bubbles were tinted green. Joker just moaned. Bruce smiled and proceeded to wash Joker like a toddler. When he finished he laid him in the other body contour of the bathtub and turned up the water jets.

"Oh I am totally spoiled now. You have ruined baths for me for life" Joker groaned.

Bruce chuckled as he washed himself. Bruce finished and turned the jets off and flipped the drain open.

"Awww…" Joker sighed.

"Come on, Alfred is holding dinner for us" Bruce splashed Joker "We have to wrap those ribs back up."

Both men toweled off and slid on lounge pants. Jokers were too large and he had to make a big loopy knot to hold them up. Bruce sprayed the abrasions on Jokers back and shoulders, which were healing rather fast and re-wrapped the bandage around his chest. Bruce tossed him a shirt and finished dressing himself.

Joker tossed his mess of hair around. He ran his fingers through it till it became loose blonde curls, without anything in his hair it kept falling in his eyes. Bruce watched this while leaning against the door frame. Without the makeup and the blonde curls Joker looked more like a twenty something then the raving clown. Bruce had to knock 5 or so years at least off his suspected age.

"How old are you?" Bruce had to ask.

"Not sure…stopped counting." Joker turned to look at Bruce's scowl. "Ok. I've been on my own for 15 years and I'd say I was around 11 when I left. Best guess, 26"

Bruce's jaw dropped. He was so young. How does one get such a screwed view of the world so young?

Joker laughed, "You're only a couple of years older." Joker leaned against Bruce. "You look like you have 1000 questions, which sounds like a real bore"

Bruce reached up to run his thumb over Jokers lips. "I want to know how, why, everything about you" Bruce watched joker roll those captivating eyes.

"Even I don't know everything about me. Still doesn't sound like much fun?"

"We'll make it a game then"

Joker's eyes sparkled, a game, his bat knew he couldn't resist a game.

"We take turns asking questions, you have to answer honestly, no lies or half truths. You can pass any question but if you do, you have to do a good deed and if I pass…"

"You have to let me top you." Joker finished. Bruce blinked. He was having a hard time coming up with something for himself that would be a stretch, but this. Bruce had some experience with other men but he had always been the top. "And considering your pause that is the only thing I'll accept now" Joker smiled.

"Alright, it's a deal then." Bruce smirked. Joker was surprised he didn't put up more of a fight. Bruce just figured there wouldn't be anything Joker would ask that he couldn't answer.

"Who goes first?" Joker asked

"Well I already asked a question, if you answered it honestly then it's your turn."

"Ok can I think while I eat? I'm starving Bats."

The pair made their way down to the kitchen. Alfred was setting silverware on the center counter.

"Alfred this is Joker, he will be staying until he heals I guess"

Alfred didn't look happy; His gaze went to the Joker who was grinning and spinning on the kitchen stool.

"Pleasure, Mr. Joker. What would you like to drink with dinner sir?"

"Got milk?" Joker asked

"You want milk?" Alfred clarified

"Umm…yeah" Joker tilted his head to stare at Alfred, who simply couldn't see the clown drinking milk.

"I'll have milk too Alfred" Bruce said smiling.

"Very well sirs" Alfred set out 2 glasses of milk and two steaming plates of spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread.

"My favorite. How did you guess?" Joker grinned at Alfred and dug into his dinner.

There was practically no conversation while they ate the only sound being Joker slurping up his spaghetti. Finally Bruce asked Alfred. "Is the guest room next to mine suitable for use?"

"Yes sir, I dare say the west wing is complete. There are just a few house keeping odds and ends to finish now." Alfred stared wide eyed at Bruce. "Surely a cell in the cave is a better option."

"He will just walk right out of any cell I put him in." Bruce paused while the Joker laughed.

"Don't feel bad I can get out of any cell, handcuffs, and all that stuff"

"Alfred Joker will be our quest, not a prisoner, for the time being and he will be giving us the respect a host deserves, right Joker"

"Yes mom" Joker sneered

Bruce just couldn't wipe the smile off his face and Joker was laughing at him.

"There should be toiletries in the quest bathroom, you should look into the tooth brush, but anything else you need just make us a list and let us know if there is anything particular you like to eat and Alfred can pick it up when he goes shopping." Bruce said

During Bruce's little speech Joker was examining his teeth in the back of his spoon and frowning, which only made Bruce laugh harder.

"I'd really like some clothes that fit. Some color other then black, gray, or navy blue."

"Alfred, what's my day like tomorrow?" Bruce asked

"You have a board meeting at 10am and two prospective business associates to see after. You should be done by 2 pm or so." Alfred responded from memory

"Good see that the jet is ready by 3pm. I'll be having dinner in Metropolis." Bruce turned to the Joker "That is if you'll join me?"

"In my jammies?" Joker quipped

"I'll take care of that."

"Very well sir, if you will excuse me Master Bruce. Just leave you dishes on the sideboard. Have a pleasant evening." Alfred left the kitchen

"I don't think he likes me," Joker was looking thoughtful. Both he and Bruce burst into giggles.

"It's early yet, wanna watch a movie?" Bruce asked as he cleared the table

"Movie, huh, then what?" Joker asked

"Then you go to bed." Bruce was hoping this wasn't going to turn into a fight.

"Me in bed, ok what will you be doing?"

"Patrolling, as usual" There was silence. Calm before the storm Bruce kept thinking.

"Only…because I feel like shit is that going to happen tonight. But tomorrow night I'm going out too" Joker huffed

"We are going to dinner tomorrow, night off." Bruce replied

"Well after that then"

Bruce had come around the table and was running his hand under Jokers shirt along the bandages. It seemed to take all the fight out of the Joker who melted into his touch.

"Do you need another pill?"

Joker leaned his weight into Bruce, "No, before bed though"

"Ok, Movie then. What would you like to watch?"

Joker thought for a moment, "Ya got the Wizard of Oz?"

Bruce smirked. "Really? I think we might have it in the media room"

Joker followed Bruce to a room with comfortable couches and a couple of reclining chairs. What looked like regular paneling slid back to reveal shelves and shelves of movies and music. "It's like blockbusters in here"

Alfred stepped into the doorway. "Do you require anything else from me this evening Master Bruce?"

"No thank you Alfred. We are going to watch a movie in my room. See you in the morning" Bruce smiled.

Alfred left to lock himself in his room for the night. Honestly Bruce was acting like a thirteen year old boy at his first sleep over, with the Joker.

Half way through the movie Bruce was beginning to feel like he broke some ribs himself from laughing so hard. Joker had sung along with every song and was up matching Tinman step for step as he sang and danced about the room. When the witch appeared the Joker crawled up onto the bed.

"I Think I might need that pill early" Joker sighed

Bruce got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a pill and a glass of water. "We can finish watching the movie later if you want" Bruce crawled up next to the prone Joker.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna pass out anyway." Joker took the pill and drank most of the water and laid back on the pillows Bruce had propped up for him.

Bruce was next to him on his side head in his hand smiling. "I'll let you get some rest"

"Don't leave yet Bruce" Joker snuggled closer and looked up into Bruce's deep brown eyes.

Bruce found himself brushing those blonde curls off the Joker's face before he leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft. Something neither of the two would have ever thought to experience. After a long exploration of the others mouth Bruce pulled back for some air. Both men smiled. Joker eyes were closed. Bruce kissed along his jaw till he was snuggled against Jokers ear. "Patrolling tonight is going to be weird"

"You know right where to find me tonight." Joker laughed. "Should I go to the guest room?"

"No stay here. If it's quiet I'll be home early"

"Mmmff" Joker was feeling the pain killer and drifting off to sleep

Bruce kissed his forehead before he got out of bed. He covered the Joker and headed for the bat cave. There was someone to come home to. What a strange but welcome feeling.

Bruce had a longer then expected night. Small timers and the Mob seemed to be out in force. With the Joker off the streets there was actually more to deal with. It was just before 5 am when Bats showered and slid into bed next to the clown. The warm body against his improved his mood more then he though possible after the night he had.

"Long night Brucie?" Joker stretched

"Yeah, I think they missed you. Every hoodlum in the Narrows was out tonight."

"See I keep them inline." Joker yawned and rolled over on top of Bruce "They think I'm at Arkham or dead,"

"Hmmm…won't they be surprised" Bruce pulled the other man close and bit him on the shoulder. Bruce was already hard and rubbing himself against the Joker.

Joker flinched when Bruce bit him then laughed. "Who is it I have to maim for working My Bat up?" Joker pouted.

"That would be you" Bruce growled. He rolled Joker underneath him and pushed his pants down over his slim hips. Bruce was licking and biting his way across Joker's chest. He put his foot on the pants around Jokers knees and kicked them the rest of the way off. Bruce pulled his knees up resting the Jokers legs on top of his thighs.

Joker loved the rough attention. He was laughing and biting Bruce back as he was stripping him. " Hmmm…Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Bruce."

Bruce was absolutely going to fuck him. He smeared lube on his cock with the Joker dry and entered him hard. Joker screamed Bruce's name and thrashed on the bed. Bruce was so ready for this after the night he had. He poured out all his frustrations and anger into fucking the man beneath him. Joker always got aroused when his Bat beat him and now he was strung out between pleasure and pain. Bruce locked eyes with the Joker and knew they were both approaching their peak. Bruce leaned back and slapped the Joker's ass hard. Both of them cried out as Joker arched off the bed. Bruce slapped him a second and third time. The forth time Bruce rocked them both by slapping the Joker across the face. Joker's lip was bleeding and he was licking away his own blood and gasping for air. Bruce slicked his palm with spit and grabbed Jokers strained erection and began pumping him in time with his hard thrusts. Seconds later they were both screaming their release. Bruce lay over Joker panting and shaking trying to reign in his body. Bruce sat back on his heels and took some deep breaths. He slid himself out of Joker fully intending to pass out when he noticed blood.

"You're bleeding" Bruce moved to get off the bed.

"I'm fine," Joker grabbed Bruce while touching his lip with his tongue." In fact I'm better then fine. It was amazing. I enjoyed every second. Don't get all angsty about it Bats."

"Not your lip, there is blood in the bed." Bruce suddenly felt bad for taking the Joker as hard as he did.

"I'm fine," The Joker pulled Bruce down beside him and cuddled into him. "As long as I'm not required to walk just yet." Joker laughed

Bruce lifted Jokers chin. "You're sure your ok?"

Joker laughed again. "You should realize right now that we both like rough sex and you will ruin it by apologizing for the best sex I've ever had." Joker paused to let that sink in." We can use a safe word if you like but I doubt if you'll ever hear it pass my lips."

Bruce smiled. Joker was right. They wouldn't be here together if they didn't both react that way to pain. One giving the other receiving. Bruce relaxed into the mattress and the warm weight of the body wrapped around him. "I guess you were right"

Joker was nearly back to sleep and had to force his mouth to respond. "What was I right about?"

"You complete me" both men slipped into blissful slumber with a smile upon their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well I could have ended it right there. And maybe I should have. But I feel the need to ring this fluffy bunnie some more. So I put my fav duo in everyday situations rutting like rabbits whenever they get the chance.

Bruce got a whole 4 hours sleep before Alfred woke him for his board meeting, which Bruce slept through. Alfred was not happy with Bruce at all. The clown had been in the bathroom when Alfred entered the bedroom as usual. Bruce, sleep deprived that he was, didn't react until the Joker had come strolling out of the bathroom totally nude and gotten under the sheets. Bruce jumped out of the bed himself nude of course. Joker had just waved to Alfred with a smile and mumbled something about knocking next time. Bruce had turned beet red and Alfred made a hasty retreat to the kitchen. After dressing quickly Bruce carefully entered the kitchen.

"Alfred?"

"What do you require Sir" *ut oh Sir, that was bad*

"Jokers given his word he will be on his best behavior. He'll stay in my room. Could you bring him a breakfast tray and check on him. I'll be back by two and Alfred I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. This is just something I have to see through for now."

Alfred looked less angry at the apology. "Master Bruce I only want the best for you. But this is the Joker. What does the man's word mean?"

"We are going to find out. I don't think he'll screw this up. Give him these cards when you go up and maybe you should carry a firearm with you"

"Distrust our guest already"

"No actually he was being beaten by the mob. Not that anyone knows he is here but they are looking for him." Bruce handed Alfred the playing cards and left to make the meeting he was already late for.

Alfred made eggs and sausage with toast and orange juice and milk. Set it all upon a tray and made his way to Bruce's bedroom. Alfred hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Entrevue" Joker yelled. He was in Bruce's chair watching the news broadcast. Exploits of Batman who left several criminals bound and waiting for the Gotham Police to clean up.

Alfred placed the tray on the table next to the Joker who looked it over with mild interest until he saw the cards. "Hey thanks…Did Bruce give these to ya?"

"Yes, he asked me to bring them up with breakfast. Sir, do you require anything else?'

Joker wondered at the suddenly helpful butler. "Ahh this is great, very thoughtful of you…and Bruce. You got any clean sheets for the bed. I might have bled some on those."

Alfred took in the bruised Joker, sitting shirtless with his black and blue ribs taped and the welts showing on his shoulders. It's a wonder the man was sitting upright at all. He still couldn't under stand what Bruce was seeing in him.

"I'll take care of the sheets sir. Master Bruce will be home at 2 pm. Will you be requiring lunch before he returns?"

"Maybe just a sandwich or something"

"I'll check back with you in a few hours and I'll be back directly with the sheets in case you feel like resting." Alfred left to get the sheets.

"Thanks Freddie" Joker yelled after him. Alfred rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Joker thought he was pretty well set up as he ate his breakfast. Bruce has left him playing cards and a cell phone with all of Bruce's private numbers in it. He figured he'd eat, play some cards, call and bug Bruce, watch a movie and still have time to bath before Bruce got home. Joker hated being board, not that he planned his day. Alfred knocked and entered with fresh sheets, which he made the bed with, there was more blood then he expected but thankfully the high quality sheets kept it from soaking the mattress below. The sheets were destroyed though.

"Freddie the eggs are just right and thanks for the milk. You should stock up while I'm here." Joker called. Alfred turned to correct the name and acknowledge the thank you and Joker was grinning at him with a large milk mustache. Alfred said, "Your welcome" and shook his head as he smiled. The Joker could be entirely cute and charming. Only more reason for Alfred to distrust him.

Much of the rest of the day went as planned for everyone. Alfred cleaned the library. Joker called Bruce and hour early just as his meeting broke up and they talked like teenagers on the phone for an hour. Then Bruce conducted his client meeting with Joker in his ear piece while Bruce was on speaker phone. More then once the Joker commented on a mistake in the proposal. He was a very sharp business man in his own right and he seemed to have a near photographic memory for details.

Bruce arranged for an intern to get some street clothes for the Joker who was talking non-stop about purple and green and sizes. Bruce didn't give any specifics out load he just wrote down exactly what he wanted her to purchase. Finally Bruce had to hang up so he could wrap up everything and get moving on tonight's dinner plans. Joker went to have a shower but couldn't resist when he found the bubble bath.

Bruce came into his bedroom to find no one there. He heard music playing and crept to the bathroom. Joker was stretched out surrounded by huge mounds of bubbles listening to the radio. Bruce took off his jacket and shoes and snuck into the bathroom. Half way to the tub one of Jokers eyes opened.

"Your not really trying to sneak up on me are you?

"Well not any more" Bruce huffed and the Joker laughed. "You just look pretty comfortable there" Bruce was leaning against the vanity slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I am comfy. I missed you though. Maybe you should join me to freshen up before our flight to Metropolis."

"Sounds doable," Bruce shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and slid into the warm water next to the Joker.

"It's my turn." Joker had Bruce lean back against him and washed his body in slow strokes." Bruce enjoyed the skin to skin contact as Joker was rubbing soap on his hands and then rubbing it on Bruce's body. Bruce lost himself in thought wishing things could remain just like this. But Bruce knew the peace he had found wouldn't last. He was saddened at the rate Joker was healing. He would be back on the streets after tonight. Bruce tried to tell himself it would workout. But what in his life ever worked out. The man the world knew as Bruce Wayne was an act. Batman was a symbol. No one knew him, no one loved him. Not ever Alfred knew him after all this time. Bruce tried to shake himself from this train of though. He had planned to have a fabulous evening. These two days would have to be enough to last him a lifetime if the Joker failed him and he wouldn't waste a second more.

"What has you so very far away?" the Joker whispered against Bruce's ear. Bruce blinked to stop the tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

"Nothing, just enjoying your touch" Bruce lied. Joker sighed and kissed Bruce on the temple. The men toweled themselves off. Bruce traced his hand over the now barely visible welts on Jokers shoulders. "You have healed amazingly fast" Bruce said.

"Yeah, I always have. So far it has only made be a better candidate to beat"

"You associate pleasure with pain on most levels?"

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question?" Joker laughed

"We've been talking all day, ask your question then." Bruce was frustrated

"Ok, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

Bruce laughed, "French vanilla"

"Figures," giggles from the clown.

"Ok, now pain?" Bruce pressed

"It's hard to explain." Joker sighed "and it's mostly a guess"

"I understand this is your assessment"

"Childhood trauma while being force to smile and laugh caused a miscommunication is the brain pathways between pleasure and pain. Prolonged exposer like intense beating or after the fact injuries, like broken ribs, cause pain. It is only during the event, an adrenaline thing maybe, that I feel pleasure and pain."

"How clinical of you. Was that Arkham's diagnosis?'

Joker snorted, "No one has ever noticed it but you. I heal so fast I guess no ones thought I was really injured. And I hate to break this to you, but no one is getting proper diagnoses at Arkham. They have never even treated me. They dope me up till I get immune to their cocktail and I escape."

"How are you ribs now?" Bruce was now pressing gently on the Jokers chest.

""Hey, hey…that tickles. Ribs are fine."

"They shouldn't be. I mean that is just abnormally fast."

"Whoever said I was normal bats?" Joker laughed.

"If I get a doctor to come here to the mansion and examine you would you let him do a complete physical and blood work?" Bruce was excited.

"Doc's don't make house calls, especially for me"

"They do when their paid and they keep their mouth shut too."

Joker raised an eyebrow at Bruce, "Alright babe. I see you're fascinated and aren't going to let this go."

Bruce was grinning ear to ear and the Joke could help but laugh at him.

"What?"

"Who knew this is all it would take to make the Bat smile like that. "

"Not that," Bruce cupped Jokers face in his hands and looked into those beautiful eyes. "This." Bruce kissed him passionately. When they parted there tears in the Jokers eyes.

"Who knew it would only take this to make the Joker cry."


End file.
